


Unnatural meeting

by Sumul1f3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Not Beta Read, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumul1f3/pseuds/Sumul1f3
Summary: And now, what the fuck is he going to do now?-Prompt: one day, you lose your wallet, and it is found by a mob boss, who figures out that you aren't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on you. So they start anonymously sending cash, clothes, and furniture to you in mail, eventually, the mob boss send you a letter to stating that they bought you a house, and it's list and address. What do you do?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Unnatural meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Me realizing that I like writing on paper more than typing-

_It only started by a wallet._

His wallet had gone missing when he was walking home, he only just gotten his paycheck from the store he worked at, enough to buy food for himself.

And who's wallet are we talking about?  
_Shuichi Saihara's._

Saihara was...not in a good place so to say. He had a place to live...for free by his friend, that made him feel guilt by it. He was pretty much a burden to people, whether it was because of money or himself in general.

So he consume himself with 5 jobs, each in different day and time. It was hard, but he had too. No way his going to make his friend pay for his rent, he tries not to use much electricity, so it wasn't always high. But he stills feels guilty.

And now he feels _more_ guilty by loosing his wallet. That was money for his empty stomach. And he is not willing to ask his friend _again_ for food. Nope, so he'll just go empty stomach for the day, tomorrow is going to be his next paycheck from his other job. He'll just be drinking plain water agai-

A tap on the shoulder stops his train of thoughts of his poor life. _Like literally._

Saihara turns around, from his point of few the only thing he could see is just a bop of purple hair. Now he looks down a little and finally see's the person that tap'd his shoulder awhile ago.

The person had violet hair, with matching eyes, they were wearing a white hoodie and black jeans with a checkered scarf tied around his arm between his armpit and elbow.

He looks natural to people around him, but Saihara can see it. His eyes, he doesn't know why but...his eyes shows that he doesn't see normal things in life.

Those eyes terrifies him, so instead of looking him in the eyes, he looks down to his hand that was holding something.

His wallet.

Relief flows into him, seeing his wallet in the strangers hand that was stretching out to him, he takes the wallet.

Saihara examine the wallet to make sure it's his, than he looks inside to see his paycheck still there. Guess the stranger wasn't a snitcher.

"T,,thank you for finding it, I have just gotten my paycheck, so I'm grateful for your doing." Saihara bows his head a little to the violet, and the violet answers with a grin "No prob! I mean I would of stole it, If it had more money but it seems that your broke, so being the kind person I am, I gave it back!"

But all the violet gets is a blink, and another.  
"But that's a lie!" The violet adds in "now I have to go, toodels!" And the violet walks away who knows where.

_'That was a weird encounter...'_ Saihara thought, so he keeps walking, with wallet in hand now.

Went to the market, and he doesn't notice the stare he was getting. He doesn't notice the person following him to his flat. He steps in to his flat and the person steps out from the wall they were hiding at, walks to his door to leave a plastic full of food in it and leaves it there.

-

After finishing dinner, Saihara comes out to throw away the trash, to find a plastic worth of food in it. Saihara looks around to see no one but just the plastic bag outside his door.

Saihara picks up the plastic bag and examine it to not see some kind of note, it was just left there.

. . .

He'll inspect it later to see if it's save to eat or not.

-

Unusual things has been happening to Saihara's life. Like everytime he comes and goes from his home to work, there's always something outside his door. Usually food, but cash would be in it too.

When he won a quiz in some carnival he was passing by, he got paint thrown on him from the loser. The next day he finds not only the plastic bag but with a box, that had a set of clothes in it.

When he comes home with nothing outside his door, it was now _inside_ his flat. _Now they're just breaking into my home..._ Saihara is now worried for his life.

-

"Hey Shu..." 

Saihara looks up from his phone after his friend– which was Akamatsu- went quiet for awhile. And yes he has a phone, he isn't _that_ poor.

Saihara hums to show his listening.

"I notice, when I went to pay your rent, it was already paid."

Saihara now, was not surprise if this mysterious person went to his manager to put pluss cash in. Saihara puffs out air through his nose and close his eyes.

"Did something happen?"

"Well...maybe?" Don't get him wrong, his glade that his friend doesn't need to pay the rent for him anymore, but now a _stranger_ is paying his rent.

"I've been getting food, clothes, cash, and furniture by a mysterious stranger. I don't know if he wants something from me."

"You sure it's from a stranger?"

"I'm sure." Saihara already pins out that it was from a stranger. He'd ask the cashier that works to the market he goes to if someone payed for the same thing he bought. And that this person bought him things that most people bought. Which shows it was a stranger, if it wasn't they would of known the things he liked, and he would sometimes notice that someone was following him when he goes home.

"Than have you found this stranger yet? I know you love solving mysterious."

"Not yet...the only clue I got is this," Saihara puts out the checkered card, now the stuff was left with a checkered card, which was the only clue that the stranger had left. 

He leans on his hand that was on the table while Akamatsu inspects the card "You know anything related to that?" Saihara points at the card with the hand that he was still leaning on.

Akamatsu hums in thought, Saihara waits.

Akamatsu than shoots up, like she remembered something. Akamatsu puts out her pointer finger out to the card "I heard that some group would leave a checkered card on something they did!"

"And what group is that?"

Akamatsu than looks down, disturbing face on her, well, face "... criminal group." Saihara almost chocks on air.

-

Saihara doesn't know if his in danger or not. He had just gotten a letter in his mail box, when he opened it he got a peace of paper and a checkered card, which symbolize the criminal group.

Addressed to him, (now they know his name), saying that they bought him a _house_ , with a list and address.

And all he can say is.

Wtf.

Like literally wtf.

He did not say the f word, no he didn't.

And now, what the fuck is he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I did something wrong, like wrong spelling or meaning behind the words!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Edit: I found 3 mistakes 👁️👄👁️ fixed it.


End file.
